This Night Is Where Anything Can Happen
by Linkloverjenx3
Summary: Zelda and the girls are going out TO-NIGHT! Zelda's girlfriends want her to find romance, but will she find it?
1. The Plan

This Night Is Where Anything Can Happen

Chapter One: The Plans

_It's a typical Friday night and Zelda and her girlfriends are at the huge house they live in together figuring out there plans for the night._

"So girls, what's our plans for tonight huh?" Zelda said all excited.

_The other girls with her were Saria, Malon, Nabooru, and Ruto._

"Hmm, I dunno, but I feel like dancin' tonight!" Saria's idea sparked attention.

"Oh my goddesses! Let's go to a club!!" Nabooru added.

This is gunna be a good night I can feel it!" says Ruto and the other girls agreed.

"Hey Zel, maybe you'll meet someone." Ruto smiles mischievously.

"Ruto you are always so excited for me to find romance!" Zelda blushes.

"Actually, we all wanna see something exciting happen with our Zellie." All of the girls smiled at Zelda.

"Well since you guys say this night will be good…..whatever happens, happens."

_The girls are all trying to find the perfect outfits to wear to the best club in Hyrule, The Grotto._

"Ugh, guys what should it be? Leggings with a long shirt, a casual dress, or a skirt with an open shoulder top with pumps??" Zelda asked.

"Hmm, well I feel tonight should be colorful so wear the casual dress and pumps." Malon advised.

"Okay sounds good! Thanks Malon."

"No prob."

"As for myself, I will wear my casual dress with the blue printed flowers on them." Malon stated.

"Cool I'm gunna wear black leggings, with the green long shirt and matching belt." Saria said.

"I think I'll wear my blue frilled skirt, and blue halter top." Added Ruto.

"I dunno what to wear." Frowned Nabooru.

"I have an idea for you Nabooru!." Said Zelda.

"Why don't you wear the grey metallic jeans and orange open necked shirt!"

"Hmm, wow that is a good idea, Zel!"

_The girls are just about ready finishing with their hair. Zelda's hair is all curled, Saria's was done with the blow drier flipped up, Malons' hair is straightened, Ruto's was wavy, and Nabooru's hair was down swirled in layers. They all looked beautiful tonight._

"So, who's calling the cab?" Asked Ruto.

"Umm, I'll call I guess." Said Saria.

Saria- "Hi, can I have a car please?"

Car service- "Sure where are you and where are you headed to?"

Saria- "I'm at 337 Castle Drive, and going to Club Grotto on Lanayru Road."

Car Service- "Alright your car will arrive in fifteen minutes."

Saria- "Okay, thank you." Hangs up

"Okay girls fifteen minutes and the greatest night is about to begin!" Said Saria.

"WOOOOO!!" Yelled the girls in excitement.

_The girls do their last check on themselves in their bathrooms as the car arrives._

"The car is here!!!" Said Zelda.

_The girls all got downstairs and outside into the car. It is 10:00 pm and the club is just getting started….._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Hey guys!! Well now I'm trying on my first chapter fic and hopefully its thrilling!! Chapter two is coming up right after this so I prepared it well!! Hope you like it! ---LLJx3


	2. The Grotto Arrival and Blasting Music

Chapter Two: 

The Grotto Arrival and Blasting Music.

"WOOO!!" The girls yelled partying and dancing to club music.

"HEY YOU KNOW WHAT? WHERE ARE THE GUYS!?" Nabooru yelling over the music.

"I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT WE GOTTA HOOK ZEL UP!!" Ruto yelled over to Nabooru.

"OH MY GODDESSES THEY JUST ANNOUNCED THAT ZELDA'S FAVORITE BAND PARAMORE IS MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN LIKE A HALF HOUR!!" Yelled Saria to the other girls.

"NO WAY!! ITS PERFECT!" Yelled Malon.

"WAIT WHERE'S ZELDA?" Saria said concerned.

"OH SHE WENT TO THE BATHROOM BECAUSE SOME GUY SPILLED HIS DRINK ON HER A LITTLE!" Said Malon.

_In the meantime Zelda is in the bathroom fixing herself practically deaf from the music._

"Ugh I hope this comes out." Zelda whispered to herself. "That's the best I could do."

_Zelda walks out of the bathroom down the hall only to see the young gentlemen who spilled his drink on her, waiting._

"Oh! Excuse me I'm extremely sorry." Said the young man.

"It's okay, does the stain look noticeable? I did my best trying to wash it out."

"Looks fine to me, besides its darker in there no one will notice." The young man assured.

"Thanks for the reassurance, and my name is Zelda by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Zelda, my name is Link."

"Nice to meet you, too." Zelda blushed as the young man she had just met was rather very attractive to her.

"Listen umm, I couldn't help but watch you dance before that incident, and I thought you were, well, one of the prettiest girls out there." Link said shyly with a blushing face.

"Oh, really?" Zelda answered showing a blush hidden under her makeup.

_In the meantime, the girls were wondering what took so long until they saw Zelda and Link walking in from the lobby._

"Oh my goddesses!" Yelled Saria in amazement.

"Wow I cant believe that's the guy that had an accident with her, because HE'S HOT!!" Said Ruto.

_Zelda and Link walk over though the crowd to the other girls so he can be introduced._

"Hey, girls! I would like to introduce to you, Link."

"Nice to meet you I'm Saria."

"Nabooru."

"Ruto."

"Malon."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"OH ZEL!! PARAMORE IS HERE THEY ARE JUST ABOUT TO PLAY!!" Said Saria.

"WHAT?! NO WAY I'M SOO PSYCHED!"

"Is Paramore your favorite band? I like them, too!" Said Link.

"Wow really? That's awesome!" Said Zelda.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Asked Link.

"I would love to!"

_The first song is about ready to play……_

_I've got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies _

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, Crush _

_(Two, Three, Four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more than…..this._

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

_After the song is over, Zelda and Link conversed about the night._

"Thanks for the dance, Zelda."

"Oh no, thank you."

"So how was your night tonight, before me?" Link chuckled.

"My night has been magical, and even more when you showed up." Zelda said in astonishment at what she said shyly.

"Oh! Really? I thought I was kind of a burden on your night."

"No, not at all, Link, and you are a great dancer!"

"Why, thank you, and so are you."

"Thanks."

"HEY ZEL!" Yelled Malon.

"Yes?"

"We are about to leave its getting really late!"

"Oh, okay give me a minute!"

"I read ya!"

_It's about 1:30am and the girls head on outside waiting for Zelda in the lobby._

"So, are you heading home?" Asked Link.

"Yeah, my friends are getting really tired."

"Did I mention that you looked so beautiful tonight?"

"Aw, thank you, and you are very handsome."

"Thanks, say uhh, where do you live?"

"Well I live in this big house with my friends, its like each of us has our own suite, but anyways its 337 Castle Drive."

"Wow I hear that's a really nice neighborhood."

"I like it, its very peaceful."

"That's cool, well I don't want to keep you from your friends, but I have to admit I wish I could keep you."

"You're charming, actually more like prince charming to me."

Smiling wide "So, I'll see you around?"

"You wanna meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, my number is 737-7777." Said Zelda

"Mine is 373-3333, that's very ironic." Link chuckles.

"Okay so I will call you Link, thanks again." Zelda gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, good-night Zelda."

"Good-night!" As she walks out .

_Link watches Zelda as she leaves into the car looking very pleased to have met her._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Well guys that was chapter two, and I'm working on three at the moment. So a little preview, Link heads on home to his house and room mate to discuss his wonderful night. AND MORE! Will be coming shortly! --LLJx3


	3. The Next Morning and Sore Throats

Chapter Three:

The Next Morning and Sore Throats

_It is the next morning, and surprisingly Zelda and Saria were the first ones to wake._

_Zelda told Saria about Link ._

"So, then he also gave me his number!"

"Aw, Zel I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks, I asked him if he wanted to meet for breakfast this morning."

"Oh, you should totally call him and go to the Café!"

"Sounds good! I just hope he's up I don't want to wake him."

"Well, I saw him watching you leave with a really happy face and I'm sure he's like waiting for you."

"Okay, I'm gunna go call him."

_Zelda walks outside on the patio to call Link._

Dial tone……Dial tone….Dial tone.

Link- "Hello?"

Zelda- "Hey, Link. It's Zelda."

Cupping the phone all excited Link- "Oh, hey!! What's up?"

Zelda- "Nothing really, just glad I didn't wake you up or anything."

Link- "It's okay I was awake, kinda hoping you would call." Link Chuckled.

Zelda- "Oh okay, anyway would you like to meet me at the Café?"

Link- "Awesome! What time?"

Zelda- "How's 10 o' clock for you?"

Link- "It's perfect. I'll see you there." "And hey! Breakfast is on me."

Zelda- "Aw you don't have to, thank you"

Link- "Oh your welcome it's my pleasure."

Zelda- "See you later, Link."

Link- "Bye."

_Zelda walks back inside to tell Saria._

"Oh my goddesses, SARIA!"

"Sooo? How did it go?!"

"GREAT! It's Café at 10!"

"That's great, well you should be getting ready!"

"I'm off!"

_Zelda picks out her clothes, and she is dressed up in blue jeans, and a beautifully designed rose colored sweater._

"Alright, Saria how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always."

"Can you just tell the girls where I went if I 'm not back before they wake up?"

"Okay, but why would you be back that early? Go play!"

"Thanks, bye Saria!!."

"Later!."

_Zelda is just approaching the Café, and sees Link is already sitting at a table._

"Well, hello there, Link."

"Good morning." "You look as beautiful as this morning, Zelda."

"Thank you."

"Sorry if I made you feel like you were late, but I just wanted to be early for you incase you got here early."

"It's no problem, thanks for the thought of that though." "You are so sweet!."

"So what would you like a coffee?"

"Sure, but de-caf please."

"Okay." "Funny I also get de-caf."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, I swear." "I really think we might be in common a little."

"You have a point." "I mean we both like Paramore, de-caf coffee, good dancers."

"I'm glad you see it that way because I really like you." Link blushed a lot.

"I really like you too, Link." "As a matter of fact I kept thinking about last night before I could sleep I was excited."

"The same with me only I told my room mate Sheik before I slept."

"Oh that reminds me I forgot to ask you where you lived." Zelda asked.

"I live on 733 Forest Boulevard."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah there are a lot of trees so just like your neighborhood its quiet, but there are less people."

"I have passed by there a couple of times, and the houses look so cozy."

"Yeah Sheik and I made our place look very medieval." "You know like swords and shields on the walls, horse statues, and more."

"Wow that sounds very interesting." Zelda loves horses and when she heard medieval she thought of Link as her knight in shining armor.

"Well, Sheik isn't home right now so do you want me to show you my house?"

"If it's no problem I would love to see your house!"

"That's great well whenever you are ready."

"Oh my coffee is done, I'm ready."

"Okay."

_Link led Zelda on the way to his house and as they approach Zelda was in shock ._

"Well here we are!"

"Link, you have a beautiful house." Zelda's jaw dropping lower.

"Thank you, mind if I show you around?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Okay."

_They walk inside, Zelda first, and the first object Zelda comments on is a picture of a horse._

"I love horses, and especially this picture."

"Well I think you can add that to the 'in common' list because horses are my favorite animals, too."

"You know I have a horse, but she's by my father's stables on Lon Lon avenue."

"That's cool I have a horse, too."

"Aw, what's its name?"

"Her name is Epona, what about yours?"

"Her name is Ivory."

"Nice name I assume she's gray, or white?"

"Yep she's a whitey."

"My horse is a blood bay with a rare color of a mane and tail, which are both white."

"Wow, you have a prize there huh?"

"She's so good."

_They both snap out of the conversation and Link continues to tour his house until he stops at the end to ask Zelda a question._

"Well, there you have it."

"Your house is awesome."

"Thanks, listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Zelda starts getting nervous.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Umm, I'm not sure probably nothing why?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner."

"Oh, Link I would love to!"

"Sweet relief." "I have been holding that in the whole tour."

"Aw, but see it wasn't hard."

"Actually I was hoping you were being impressed."

"I sure was."

"I'm glad."

_Zelda and Link held an awkward silence after the sweet talking and stared into each others eyes. Link started moving towards Zelda staring slightly at her lips. He gently kissed her and then broke off._

"Oh gosh…I'm so sorry, Zelda."

"Apology is unnecessary, Link please don't stop."

_Yet again they kissed, but slower and deeper enjoying the moment. They ended up in Link's room lying on the bed with Zelda on top of him. They knew it was time to stop and sat up next to each other._

"Wow, you're a really good kisser" Zelda was bursting with happiness inside.

"So are you."

"I'm glad we knew when to stop because I just met you I don't want to move fast."

"Oh jeez, was I moving too fast?!"

"No, no silly."

"Ok good." Link chuckled. "So wait….does this mean you want to go steady?"

"Yes, I would love you to be the one." "I'm not going to hide it but when you described your house as being medieval, I thought of you as my knight in shining armor."

"That's really cute, I'm glad to be your knight in shining armor."

"Well, I think I should be heading back to my house now."

"Okay, no problem, I'll walk with you."

_As they approached Zelda's house…….._

"Like I said I wish I could keep you."

"If I could maybe one day it will be a wish come true."

"I would hope so."

"So I'll call you later?"

"Okay."

"Bye, thanks for breakfast, and…everything." Zelda gives him a kiss.

"My pleasure, good-bye."

---------------------------------------------

There will be MORE…--LLJx3


End file.
